Scourge of a Night Elf
by Rasenganchidori
Summary: Toxins and Vincent, two undead rouges, fighting In Guurubashi Arena, Kill the human king and defile the night elf leader. What happens when two young female night elves save them before they're killed? M for later chapters, and Yu know what I mean.


Metal scraping against metal and flesh, the roars of beasts and their masters, Howls of pain and victory were heard, as The Grand Alliance clashed against the Mighty Horde. Then sudden silence. Goblin overseers yelled orders, and the Ogers were brought in. The sound of axes against thin bark and thick wood was heard. This is Warsong Gulch.

Days later the people that fought in the lumber mill fight in a new arena, Guurubashi Arena. The great stone collosium stood high with its stone statues, seats at the top. Spectators from the Horde on one side, Alliance on the other. Pillars cast long shadows, perfect for Rouges with shadow step. The rouge known as Senic, to his enemies, Vincent to those of whom he trusts. Another rouge, Toxins, was slaughtering as many Alliance as possible, fighting alongside Vincent.

"Venc, I got 56, you?" Yelled the man. "57," was the short reply. Suddenly Vincent spoke in a slow gutteral language, "_Are you ready to start this Tox?"_ The reply was in the same slow language, "_Let's go._" Suddenly the Rouges vanished both appearing seconds later behind the boy king, Llane, daggers ready. Vincent slit the boys throat, while Toxins headed over to Tyrannade Whisperwind, lopping off her ears and stuffing them in her mouth, then vanishing back to the arena, where Horde and Alliance alike stood for the two rouges, the Horde to congratulate them, Alliance to slay the "abominations".

The Horde was held off by Paladin shields, so the Draenai got to them first. Just as their heads were to be slashed off two young night elf hunters stood an shot each Drainai's hand. They jumped down, cloacks covering their bodies, hoods their faces. They picked up the unconscious forms of the men, put them on their pets, and ran off as fast as they could.

One orc asked "What race were they, certainly not Horde."

"They were night elves." Was the crisp reply of Sylvanas.

And with that they started to clear out of the arena.

laterintheforest

The hooded figures stopped and jumepd into the trees. resting on a group of large branches, they leaned back and slid down the trunk of the tree. They sat for five minutes, trying to catch their breath. After they did one said, "What should we do with them," while brushing the stray hair out of Vincent's face, while resting it on her lap.

The other replied, "I say we let them rest and take them to Moonglade." They sat there and let them sleep.

Later, Vincent awoke, nearly falling of the tree branch. He shadow stepped to Toxins. He nudged him until he woke, less violently.

Vincent waved his hand, motioning for Toxins to follow. They shadowstepped behind one of the two hunters. Vincent put his fingers to his lips, and Toxins nodded. Vincent pulled back the hood of the hunter, revealing, a blue hue that made Toxins blush. When he did Vincent smirked, meaning he was gonna pester him about it later. She was rather young for her race, them being immortal and all. For a hunter, she had a rather large bust. Vincent left Toxins to check on the other, however when he used shadowstep the pet at the end of the female Toxins was near, woke up. It ran to the girls head and licked until she awoke, giggling. When she opened her eyes, she asked Toxins if he was okay, in his own language. To say he was shocked when she spoke gutterspeak was an understatement.

Seeing as she spoke gutterspeak, meant one of two things, either she had an Undead captive teach her, or she bought a book on Undead, and a good one at that. Toxins notice that Vincent was still near the girl, not paying attention to anything except the other girls face.

Toxins asked the girl, "Is the other female with you night elf?" "Yes." "Does she speak gutterspeak as well?" "Yes." Okay, thank you.Vincent wake her up, were leaving without you if you don't." Said Toxins. Vincent nudged her for a few minutes, but she would not awake, so he picked her up on his back and headed off.

Toxins, Vincent and the two night elves ran through the forest.when they reached Cenarion, they checked in to a hotel.Toxins told them to go ahead while he payed. Before he left a Tauren druid behind the counter asked, "Are you and one of them Nelfs going to do the horizontal mambo? Or are you with the other Undead?" Toxins loked at her and blushed. "No, to both questions," and he left.when he got to the room one bed was being occupied by the sleeping night elf and, Vincent. This was the firs time Toxins got a good look at her face let alone skin. She had the same blue complection as the other. "Girl, what is your name?" asked Toxins. "Etnna, my sister over there," she said indicating to the sleeping girl, "Is Luna." Toxins nodded and Vincent just kept staring at Luna.

"Can she speak it as well," asked Toxins. Etnna nodded. Toxins sighed and headed to the door. "I'm going for a walk," he said be fore opening the door and leaving down the hall. "Wait, I'll go with you!" etnna called. She closed the door and ran after Toxins. After a few seconds of sprinting she caught up to him. "What do you want?" he asked. She just kept walking with him. A few minutes later, she asked, "Whats under the mask?" Toxins shook his head, "I don't know." She stared at him with disbelief.

"How can you not know whats under the mask, you put it on, right?" she asked. "I don't know what's under the mask, I can't see." He replied. "Oh." "You, you want to see it don't you?"


End file.
